


Gone Forever

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief Tom was a happy normal boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

 

When he was five-years old he been adopted by Mary and Harold Johnson. They were a childless couple in their mid forties desperate for a child of their own.

To the shock of everyone including himself they chose him, little creepy Riddle as he had been nicknamed by adults and children alike.

At first it was great and in his own strange way he liked them. He liked their house it was small and homely, it smelt of fresh bread and roses. 

He got his own room, new toys and clothes.He called Mary "Mum," because it made her happy and she called him her "Little Prince".

John would take him fishing and would bring him home sweets every friday evening.

He had started a new school and he was longer creepy little Riddle, but Tom Johnson, a normal boy.

He had made friends with boy named Matthew and for the first time felt happy. 

At Christmas he ate more food than he ever had in his entire little life, they got him a few books and Mary had knitted him socks. 

When he turned six Mary made him a cake and Harold brought him second-hand bike.

Then everything went wrong and fell apart.

Harold started coming home from work later and Mary got more upset about as days went by.

The fishing trips stopped and instead he would sit in his room listening to them argue. 

One day Harold didn't come home and when he asked Mary where he was she burst into tears.

Harold didn't come home for work and when he did it was only to pack his suitcase.

He had met a younger women who was cable of giving him child that really was his.

The scandal that his adoptive parents were getting a divorce was all the children needed at his new school to turn him.

 He started it getting into fights whenever someone blamed Mary.

Mary tried for three months after Harold left to make everything work but she couldn't cope and on warm day July sixth he was taken back to the orphanage. 

Tom didn't cry or plead for Mary to keep, he didn't understand why she had sent him back or how she was able just give back to the orphanage after she signed the adoption papers.

He was hurt and angry because this women had said that she was his mum and like his real mum she dumped at the orphanage.

 It took only a week for all the nice things he had been brought that Mary said he could keep had been stolen by the other children.

 Once again he was creepy little Riddle and the happy normal boy Tom Johnson was gone forever. 


End file.
